Untitled
by Cold Toenails
Summary: Stupid mistakes were made, now an innocent life was taken away. Dodie didn’t mean to do it, she didn’t mean to kill her. It was just an accident.


She never thought that this could happen to her. She never thought she would have to witness one of her friends funeral. She was too young, she had her whole life ahead of her.

Stupid mistakes were made, now an innocent life was taken away. Dodie didn't mean to do it, she didn't mean to kill her. It was just an accident

* * *

**I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight**

* * *

It was the day of her funeral. The wake was just about over. This was the last time she would get to see her friend. Dodie went up to say a final goodbye. She slipped an enevelope out of her pocket. Inside was a letter that she had written to her. An apology. Hopefully she would get it in heaven.

It was the last time she would get to see her. This fact scared her. It was a nightmare. Never again will they get the chance to laugh, talk, or even grow with each other. Her time was up, and now it is time to say good bye.

* * *

**And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain**

* * *

Dodie stood beside the freshly dug hole in the ground as the pure white casket was buried and covered. A loud wail cried out as the final hyme had been finished. It was the mother of the victim. Dodie squeezed her eyes shut to hide the tear, the pain, the guilt.

It was finished. Ginger was gone forever. Dodie felt as cold as her friend was now. Apathy filled her as she trudged back to her mothers car. She promised herself that she would never drive again.

* * *

**How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me**

* * *

It all started as a fun Friday night. Courtney Gripling was throwing a party and Dodie and her friends had been invited. She couldn't believe it. She going to **the **Gripling home for a **party**. This was pretty much a miracle. It was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to her.

The night didn't start out as Dodie had hoped. She was invisioning her being able to talk to everyone and being the life of the party. She would have the perfect outfit, mingle amongst some girls, and find a good looking boy to hang out for the rest of the night.

But she found out it was hard to be one of the beautiful people. She stuttered over almost every sentace. They all thought she was a freak. A loser. It was no different from school.

Until she found the answer. It was in the kitchen, being past out by some senior she didn't know. After a few drinks, Dodie felt great. It was like she could say anything to anyone and not be afraid.

Forawhile it worked. But soon the party eneded and Dodie was more tipsy then before. It was her job to get her and her friends back home. They asked her if she was fine.

"Yes," she answered. "I'm great. Wasn't the party fun?"

They knew that she wasn't in the state to drive. Not like this. Why did they let her? Because they didn't have their lisens yet, Dodie was the only one who did. They would be in too much trouble if they were cought. Besides, how much harm can it be if this is the only time they do it? They would be perfectly fine.

* * *

**Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again**

* * *

She didn't remember how it happened. The last bit of her memory was that they were all singing along with the radio to their favorite song "Unwritten". Then, Ginger yelled at Dodie. It was something about a car. Dodie remembered that she had swerved out of the way, right into a telephone poll. Their were screams.

Now she stood in the street. The cold night air blew harshly against her, whipping her hair across her face.

Cherry and blue lights blinded her eyes. Two men were talking to her. She didn't understand what they were saying. She didn't understand what was going on.

Dodie looked around at the scene. There was her car, once a pure white now smashed to bits. The windows had been shattered, the doors were opened. Blood could be seen on the front seats and on the shards of glass. It was all coming to her, she was starting to understand. She realized that there was an amblunce there along with paramedics. They were wheeling someone away. Somone covered by a blue tarp. The person's arm hung limply to the side.

The bracelet. She knew the braclet that was on the wrist. Dodie knew she was dead. She now understood what happened. She was dead. Tears began to poor from Dodie's eyes, trickling down her face.

* * *

**So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't**

* * *

Back at home, Dodie was curled up in her bed. She was looking at an old photo album of Macy, Ginger, and her. These were the only things that she had left of her. She would never be able to speak again. But her voice could still be heard on old tapes, and the pictures held her unforgettable smile. They also held memories of happier times, ones that Dodie hoped to never forget.

**

* * *

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

* * *

**

Years passed and time went by. Slowly, the pain began to fade. Every so often Dodie would remember Ginger, the one that she had killed. But now she had to focus on more important things. Like her family. She married a loving and kind man named Jacob. He was the only person she could trust to tell.

And recently she had a daughter. Dodie named her Adelina Hope. She was tempted to name her after her fallen best friend, but she knew that it would only bring too much pain.

After she had killed their girl in a car accident, Dodie never talked to the Foutley's again. She tried her best to avoid them, which was hard because Hoodsey was best friends with Carl. But she tried her best to avoid them for her sake and for theirs.

Eventually, all Ginger became was a memory, a faded dream. Sometimes it was a good dream, and sometimes it was a bad one. Dodie still could believe it even years later. She couldn't believe that she had taken her friends life. that she had made such a stupid mistake. She couldn't believe it happened to her.

**

* * *

I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

* * *

**

**That was because I was bored, and I thought we could use another story. I'm not a big Simple Plan fan, but it's a good song and I like the video. So I wrote a story… Yup…**

**With Love**

**CT**

**P.S. I don't own the show or the song, almost forgot that.**


End file.
